


Who do you love?

by snarkymuch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Teacher Bucky Barnes, Temporary Amnesia, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: Written for the WinterIron Winter Stockings 2020 for TheLostWeasley.Tony has amnesia, Bucky is worried, and the Avengers are confused. Who is this guy asking about Tony and did he just say they were married? Just a cute ball of fluff.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 277
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Who do you love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLostWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostWeasley/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TheLostWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostWeasley/pseuds/TheLostWeasley) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> Thanks to Jadeys_World for the quick beta job. I hope you like it!

Bucky got the call that Tony was hurt from Friday, her gentle Irish voice informing him Tony had been injured in battle and was in the med bay at the tower. She didn’t give many other details, but Bucky knew it must be bad if she called him. Plus, Tony avoided medical at all costs, so it must be significant enough that he wasn’t able to protest. All this sent a jolt of worry through Bucky and made him wish the cabbie would drive faster. 

No one knew Tony was seeing anyone, let alone that they were married. Through some miracle, they’d managed to keep things hidden, affording Bucky a chance to keep his job as a teacher and live a quiet life. They both knew once it got out he was attached to Tony Stark, things would change permanently. 

The only people who knew about their marriage were Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy. They had all been at their wedding. An affair that was quiet by Stark standards. They stood around a room in the courthouse near closing, saying their vows. It was perfect for them. Exactly what they wanted. Much to people’s surprise, Tony didn’t always want attention. Sometimes, the mundane was what he craved the most. 

Bucky could understand that. 

The taxi pulled up in front of the tower, and Bucky quickly paid the driver, nearly tripping over his feet as he ran into the building. His only thoughts were on Tony and what could have happened to him. 

The attendant at the desk looked at him funny when he went to the private elevator. Bucky thought she was about to speak when the door opened, and he stepped inside. That was a clear enough sign that he belonged there. The elevator wouldn’t open for just anyone. Friday controlled it, and the AI made sure only those with clearance were allowed inside. 

The ride to the medical floor dragged on, even if Bucky thought Friday was expediting the journey. Bucky ran his fingers through his hair, which was falling loose from its bun. He’d come straight from class; teaching third graders made you look frazzled all by itself but add in his concern for Tony, and he was a mess. 

He bounced on the balls of his feet as the elevator approached the right floor. When it stopped, and the doors opened, he bolted out of them, running straight for the recovery suites, betting Tony would be there somewhere. 

When he got to the hall outside recovery, he made straight for the door to the medical suites but was stopped by a shout. He whipped around toward the voice, brow furrowed. People he recognized as the Avengers were standing in the hall, staring at him. Wasn’t that just great?

Captain America, Steve Rogers, was giving him a look between a confused puppy and protective anger. Any other day, Bucky might have taken a picture to laugh with Tony later, but he didn’t have time for it today. 

“Whatever your issue is, dude, I can’t help you. Tony needs me.”

Steve opened his mouth to probably insert his foot, but then the clicking of heels echoed down the hall and then Pepper was there, looking disheveled. “I tried to get it here before you, but I guess I didn’t make it.”

“How is he?” Bucky asked, afraid of the answer. Whatever was going on, it had Pepper worked up. Her eyes held sympathy, though, and it worried him even more. 

She huffed, blowing a few stray hairs out of her face. She glanced at the Avengers, nearly grimacing, and then turned back to Bucky. “He’s okay, just a little confused. I think seeing you might help.”

Natasha, the Black Widow, stepped from her spot by the wall, head tilting to the side. “Am I the only one wondering who you are?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, turning back to Pepper. “Concussion?”

Steve frowned, glancing between him and Pepper. “He, um—he took a bad hit. The doctors say the memory loss is temporary.” He sounded hesitant and unsure, like he didn’t know if he should be sharing the details. 

Bucky dragged a hand over his face. “Yeah, all right. Memory loss, huh? That’s a thing, then.”

“He really should be fine in a few days,” Pepper said.

Bucky nodded a few times. “Thanks, Pep. I’ll go check on him. Wanna take bets on how long it takes for him to realize he’s married?”

Steve head snapped around to look at Bucky, his eyes falling to the ring on Bucky’s finger. “You’re married? To Tony?”

Ignoring Steve, Bucky looked to Pepper. “I need to see him. I’ll leave you to deal with this.” He waved a hand in the general direction of the Avengers. 

Bucky dipped into the room, ignoring their confused expressions. Telling the Avengers he was married to Tony wasn’t in his original plan; heck, it wasn’t part of either of their plans, but he figured it would be easier to throw them a bone, better than having them draw even more insane conclusions on their own. Besides, Pepper was there, and she’d smooth things over.

Tony looked small in the bed, his eyes closed, when Bucky entered. A stitched-up gash adorned his forehead, and Bucky figured that was part of the cause for the current situation. All in all, it could be a lot worse. At least Tony was alive and breathing. He had all his limbs. He didn’t even have monitors attached to him. 

Other than the memory loss and cut on his head, he was in okay shape. He looked like he was sleeping off an inventing binge. 

Tony must have sensed him when he walked into the room because his eyes fluttered open just as Bucky got to the bedside. He blinked a few times, and then his gaze latched on Bucky, confusion marring his features.

“And I have no idea who you are, but that’s going around today. Do I get any clues?” Tony asked.

Bucky looked down at his own hand, the ring Tony made him years ago on his finger. It was gold titanium alloy, the same material that Tony’s suit was made from. Bucky never took it off. Tony didn’t wear a ring, though. It would be too easy for people to piece things together if he did. Instead, he wore a matching ring on a chain around his neck. 

Tony followed Bucky’s gaze, his expression doing something complicated as he looked at the ring on Bucky’s finger. After a second, he reached up and pulled his own ring from his beneath his shirt. He studied it for a moment, then looked back to Bucky’s finger. His eyes went wide, then a smile spread across his face. 

“Oh, I did good,” Tony said slowly. “I did very good. Just look at you, handsome.” Tony smirked, making Bucky laugh and duck his head. Flirting meant he was doing okay. “I might not remember you right now, but I’m feeling up to having our first kiss all over again. That is, if I’m right.”

“Babe, you’re gonna kill me pulling these stunts and getting hurt like this, but yes, I’d love a kiss right now.”

He leaned down, pressing his lips to Tony’s, who hungrily chased his mouth, trying to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart, and Bucky pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead. 

“So, am I right to assume we aren’t shouting our relationship from the rooftops?” Tony jingled the chain and ring.

Bucky sighed. “Yeah, we were trying to keep it on the down-low so I could keep my job, but about that, I kinda screwed that up, I think.”

Tony yawned, then winced after. “Sorry, my head still hurts. I’m sure whatever happened will be okay. It can’t be that bad. Nothing we can’t fix—or Pepper can’t.”

Bucky sighed. “I told your co-workers you were my husband, and by that, I mean the Avengers. I didn’t stick around to see their reactions.”

“God, I wish I remembered more because I bet that was priceless. I’m sure I’ll appreciate it more when my memory comes back. Honestly, though, I don’t know exactly what regular me thought because I want the world to know you’re mine.”

Bucky smiled, brushing back Tony’s hair. “Well, maybe it’s time we changed that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it :)


End file.
